Pour Une Fois
by chachounette
Summary: Mathieu Sommet regarde un reportage plutot choquant et rencontre la personne évoquée dans ce même reportage...
1. Chapter 1

**Me voila pour un os un peu déprimant dsl pour votre moral, allez manger du chocolat !**

 **Yolo cousin**

Pour une fois, pour une fois que Mathieu Sommet regarde la télé, il faut qu'il tombe sur ce reportage.

Un reportage sur la souffrance des ados les ados incompris de leur famille.

Pfff, mais pourquoi regardez un truc pareil ? Je ne sais pas, mais Mathieu l'a fait.

 _Reporter : que pensez-vous de Maëlis ?_

 _Frere n°1 : Je ne sais pas. Elle peut être sympa ou renfermée. Je la vois très rarement, on ne se parle presque pas. J'ai 19 ans, elle en a 13 que voulez-vous qu'on se dise ?_

 _Frere n°2 : Elle est vraiment chiante ! Elle se plaint tout le temps à ses amies, qui sont encore plus énervante d'ailleurs ! Madame hyperactive, Madame raleuse, Madame minecraft, Monsieur ado cliché…_

 _Mère : elle réclame beaucoup d'attention, elle est sensible. Parfois elle parle bizarrement, elle à des idées étrange. Dès qu'on lui demande quelque chose, elle râle dans sa barbe ou soupire. Elle adore les livres et regarde beaucoup de vidéos sur youtube, et descents en flèche la télé, râle sur les médias, etc…_

 _Père : elle est faignéante. Elle travaille 10x moins que son frère qui a pourtant 16 ans !_

 _On était très proche, mais mon travail ne me permet pas de m'occuper vraiment d'elle aujourd'hui._

Mathieu sourit un peu en regardant. Une ado qui déteste la télé ? Qui adore les vidéos ? Qui joue aux jeux vidéos ? En voila une bonne nouvelle !

Pourtant la suite du reportage effraya presque Mathieu…

 _La jeune fille concernée n'as pas voulu s'exprimé devant nos caméras, mais nous avons plusieurs images ou vidéo d'elle avec ses amies ou sa famille._

Les images défilaient, entre coupée de vidéo de ses parents qui le criait dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, de son frere le plus jeune qui la menace du regard, de sa « meilleure amie » qui se plaint sans jamais l'écouter…

Mais jamais, Oh grand jamais Mathieu ne se fut douté de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette fille.

Puis il remarqua, sur toutes les images, toutes les vidéos sans exeptions, ses bras comme ses jambes était couverte de marques mal dissimulées.

Et PERSONNE de ses amis ou sa famille ne l'avait remarqué.

 _Reporter : Maëlis a finalement bien voulu parler devant les caméras. Dite nous, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui vous rattache vraiment à la vie, non ?_

 _Maëlis : la plupart des personnes trouverais ça stupide, mais YouTube me sauve un peu. J'attend les dernières vidéos de mes youtubers favori, je me dit « impossible de partir sans avoir vu cet épisode » Je veux être sure d'être la à la seconde où sera postée le 100_ _ème_ _épisode de SLG, par exemple._

Mathieu fut choqué. Ainsi, il aidait une jeune fille pleine de potentiel à aimer la vie grace a son émission ? Wow…

Fin du reportage, un écran noir avec écrit dessus en blanc :

 _« Quelques jour plus tard, un groupe de filles de la classe de cette ado remarquèrent des cicatrices fort marquées sur ses jambes au cours de piscine, la titulaire fut avertie, la meilleure amie prévenue, mais pas la famille. Ne supportant pas les questions a la limite du harcelement a l'ecole, la jeune fille finie par fuguer, laissant une lettre a sa famille disant qu'elle va réalisé ses rêves et revenir après. »_

Mathieu éteignis la télé, encore sous le choc.

On sonna a sa porte.

 _Mathieu : entrez !_

 _?: Mathieu Sommet ?_

 _Mathieu : c'est moi. Qui est tu ?_

 _?: Je suis une grande fan, je….je doit prouver a mes parents que je peux réaliser mes rêves, un de mes rêves est de vous rencontrez._

 _Mathieu : Je suis ravi de te voir ! Mais dit moi , il savent ou venir te rechercher tes parents ?_

 _?: j'ignore s'il ont lu ma lettre, j'ai fugué je suis a la rue._

 _Mathieu : Mon dieu tu est folle ?! Tu est a la rue a Paris ! Ou habite tu ?_

 _?: en Belgique. Je suis venue a pieds._

 _Mathieu : JUSQU'À PARIS ?!_

 _?: oui._

 _Mathieu : Je t'acceuille chez moi le temps qu'il faudra._

 _?: oh merci !_

 _Mathieu : Quel est ton nom ?_

 _?: Maëlis._

 _Mathieu : j'ai vu un reportage juste maintenant avec une Maëlis…_

 **C'est ce que j'ai écrit de plus long jusqu'à présent ! Maëlis est inventée, l'histoire aussi, rien est inspirée de ma propre vie ! A plus mes lapins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite à la demande DkuCat cet os a une suite. La suite est +- son idée, je tiens ne pas avoir tout le mérite.**

 **Yolo cousin.**

 _Mathieu : Maëlis, je t'accueille chez moi quelques jours mais je te reconduit chez toi dès que j'aurais le temps, vu que c'est très loin._

 _Maëlis : vous avez vu le reportage, et vous voulez tout de même me ramener là-bas ?_

 _Mathieu : allons c'est ta famille tout de même ! et tu peux me tutoyer._

 _Maëlis : d'accord…_

Mathieu l'installa dans sa chambre d'ami.

2 Semaines passèrent avant que Mathieu se décide à la ramener.

…

(Devant la porte de chez elle)

 _Mathieu : au revoir ma petite sœur de cœur._

 _Maëlis : tu vas tellement me manquer !_

Mathieu sonna à la porte, la mère vint ouvrir.

 _Mère : Maëlis !_

 _Maëlis : Maman !_

 _Mère : Tu es vraiment conne de partir ainsi ! Enfin on devait s'y attendre à cette bêtise avec ton bulletin scolaire ! Si seulement tu étais comme ton frère !_

 _Maëlis : je suis désolée maman. Papa est là ?_

 _Mère : non il travaille, il ne rentre qu'à 21h. Et tu as vu l'état de ta chambre que tu as laissé ? Va la ranger tout de suite ! Tu as raté 3 semaines d'école, tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu rattrapera ton frère ? Je me demande si c'est possible d'ailleurs. Il est bien plus intelligent que toi._

 _Maëlis : Qui est à la maison a part toi ?_

 _Mère : Ton frère justement, celui qui réussit sa scolarité lui._

 _Mathieu : Madame, je dois vous dire que je me suis occupée de votre fille pendant les 2 dernières semaines. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il c'est passé la 1ere semaine qu'elle a passé à marcher jusqu'à Paris. Une visite chez le médecin est surement nécessaire._

 _Mère : Comme si on n'avait pas assez perdu d'argent en t'élevant tu commences à couter cher pour rien ! Tu finiras comme ton frère ainé, inutile et mal-aimé._

 _Maëlis : Adieu Mathieu…_

 _Mathieu : adieu Maëlis…_

…

En rentrant à l'école, les profs et le directeur voulurent tous la voir pour qu'elle explique son absence.

Les élèves soit l'insultaient, soit la questionnait. On empêchait ses amies de venir la voir, sa meilleure amie l'a traité de lâche, un peu engueuler, puis à commencer a énuméré les quelques broutilles qui lui sont arrivée en son absence et à en faire des montagnes.

Mathieu et Maëlis on garder contact grâce à Skype et chaque jour Maëlis se confiait à la seule personne qui voulait bien l'écouter.

…

Le temps passait. Finalement, 5 mois plus tard…

…

Mathieu en avait la certitude, Maëlis était seule chez elle aujourd'hui.

Sa mère était à une soirée avec ses amies, son premier frère était à son appart, le 2eme chez un pote et le père travaillait.

Mathieu arriva devant la porte de chez sa « petite sœur de cœur » après 3h de voiture.

Il sonna.

 _Maëlis : Mathieu ?!_

 _Mathieu : Maëlis !_

 _Maëlis : Je suis si heureuse de te voir !_

 _Mathieu : moi aussi, vient on part ! On va vivre à Paris, ensemble ! Tu seras ma sœur et la nouvelle petite maitresse de Wifi !_

 _Maëlis : J'adore ce plan ! Je te suis !_

…

Quelques années plus tard, Mathieu se maria et Maëlis acheta son propre appart, vu qu'elle avait grandi. Elle finit par retrouver sa famille, mais seulement ses cousins. C'était les seules personnes de sa famille qu'elle aimait.

 **Fini ! voila c'est cadeau. Je vous adore LOVE**


End file.
